


旖旎

by LubyankaMailroom



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubyankaMailroom/pseuds/LubyankaMailroom
Summary: 和枫团合着写的 本质搞陈文学 橘肯吃就一工具人（不是）奇怪的cp增加了！ooc注意尝试附上枫团的主页链接：https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling
Relationships: Tachibana Kenchi/Tosaka Hiroomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	旖旎

**Author's Note:**

> 和枫团合着写的 本质搞陈文学 橘肯吃就一工具人（不是）  
> 奇怪的cp增加了
> 
> ！ooc注意
> 
> 尝试附上枫团的主页链接：https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling

跨过山间的溪流，橘拍拍药箱上的尘土，嘴里还残留着金平糖的甜味。

村里的孩子将满满一包糖塞到他手里时，眼里所含的感激与向往不掺一丝虚假。

选择投身杏林大概是他至今为止做过的最明智的决定，但橘无拘无束惯了，厌倦了呆在医馆的日子，便辞师出来当了个游医。纵使这些年月并无大富大贵，但游山玩水，治病救人，倒是从未后悔过。

夕阳擦着山头缓缓隐匿不见，只剩余晖将半边天染成火烧般的色彩。

本来看天色还不错，橘早早启程，婉拒了上一个村子的挽留。不料直到天擦黑也没到下一个落脚之处，不禁抬头望向前路。

山路崎岖，目光所至之处都是盘根错节的巨树，黑绿色的树冠茂密，遮住了火焰一般的夕阳。橘点燃火折子，深一脚浅一脚地走近。拨开挡路的藤蔓，火折子跳动的火苗成了唯一的光源。光晕显出周围浓重的雾，空气中忽略不掉的水汽味让橘不禁蹙眉。

要下雨了吗？

手上的火苗开始不稳，挣扎着跳动了几下还是被风吹熄了火。橘心底一凉，却是怎么也吹不燃了。

夜鹰扑闪着翅膀在头顶转来转去。橘摸着黑，借着昏暗的月光勉强看清脚下，鼻尖却敏锐地嗅到了丝清甜的气味。那味道橘只觉得熟悉，也不管脚下如何，鬼使神差地快速上前几步，突然的亮光让他下意识护住了眼睛。

圆月不知何时爬上梢头。

再睁开眼，眼前已是粉白一片。看不到尽头的桃林在雾气中绵延摇曳，串串粉白的花朵缀满枝头，是春意正浓之时也不一定能达到的繁盛景象。微风穿过桃林，带起一阵如雪般纷扬洒落的花瓣。林深处传来空灵的铃音。

游医怔住，满腹疑惑。暮夏时节何来如此繁盛的桃花？这似是梦中才能见到的奇幻之景。

再向深处前行了一阵，浓雾渐淡，橘终于借着月色看清了眼前的景色。

远处是个波光粼粼的湖，水中倒映着天上的一轮圆月，零星几座房屋坐落在湖边。

近前是一棵巨大的桃花树，树根虬曲有力，深深扎入湖岸，茎干生得粗壮无比，显然是三个人也无法合抱的尺寸。枝条缠绕盘旋，争先恐后向湖心伸去。与之前所见不同，这棵树的花朵颜色鲜艳，在月下泛着一股妖冶的红。浓密的枝叶间挂了几只小巧的铃铛，正随着微风发出空灵的轻响。

好一幅月下美景。

刚想上前细细欣赏，橘却猛地发现树下坐着一个人。那人容貌生得极美，身着浅色浴衣，草草披一件暗色羽织，身旁的纸灯笼散出暖黄的光。

他偏头靠在屈起的膝盖上，些许碎发随着微风轻轻飘动。似是睡得沉了，橘靠近的脚步声都未将他吵醒。

耳畔传来清脆的铃声。

那人微蹙了眉，懒懒地睁开眼，瞥向逐渐靠近的橘。看橘十分失礼地靠近，他半眯了眼，月光在脸上投下一片树影。

橘和他惺忪的眼神撞上，瞬间被他眼下那颗泪痣吸住，脚下如同生了根一般，一时竟忘了动作。

“没想到这么晚了还会有访客。”男人似是不满于橘的打扰，神色间略显不快，“阁下有何贵干？”

橘被他清冷的声音拽回现实，意识到了自己的无礼，随即轻咳一声道：“失礼了，在下一介游医，云游至此，还恳请您能留我借宿一晚。”

“这是我自制的草药，治疗外伤很有效，就当做礼物——”橘翻找药箱里的瓶瓶罐罐，却不小心碰到了孩子们塞给他的金平糖。小纸包打开一个口，星星似的金平糖洒出。

“这是什么？”那人接住一颗，放进手心细细端详。一改之前的不快，好奇得像个见到新玩具的孩子。听了橘的解释后，想也不想便放入嘴中。

“...好甜。”他眼睛一亮，“我要这个就好。”

像是通过了什么考验，他起身将肩上飘落的花瓣拂落，领着橘往湖边的房屋里走。木屐碰撞地面，发出清脆的敲击声。

“这儿的客房已经很久没人住了，凑活一晚吧。没准备什么食物，委屈你了。”他指指空荡荡的房间，恢复了初见时拒人千里之外的表情。“祝您好梦。”

橘连连道谢，客房虽空荡却干净整洁，空气中还弥漫着一股淡淡的清香。这令他心情大好，行路的疲惫消去了大半，简单收拾了一番便沉沉睡去。

只可惜他没有看到那美貌的男人转身时微微上扬的嘴角。

再次醒来时，似乎已经过了很久。橘平日里养成的良好作息习惯在这里失了效，抬头看向窗外时却发现月亮依然挂在树梢。

自己才睡了这么一会儿？

橘满腹疑惑，拉开房门却发现烛火依然亮着。不大的屋子里沉寂一片，没一点烟火气。

耳畔又传来铃铛清脆的碰撞声，阵阵凉风透过缝隙钻进屋子，橘下意识拢拢肩上的羽织，往门口走去。

桃树枝丫间系着的红色绸带随风飘摇，带起一阵叮当的铃音。

穿浅色浴衣的男人慵懒地坐在树下，身旁的巨石上摆着酒。他把手指探入浅滩轻轻搅动，摆弄着水底圆润的卵石。浴衣的领口大开，下摆被湖水浸湿，贴在他有些丰腴的大腿上，堪堪遮住身体。

“醒了？”听见橘逐渐接近的脚步声，他停下手里的动作，对着橘举起一旁的酒杯，“要尝尝吗？”

橘弯腰，挑起他的下巴。微醺的男人眼角泛红，嘴角噙出笑意。

“你喝醉了。”

“可能吧。”

酒杯被随意地扔到一边，男人拉住橘的衣领，仰头与他接吻，灵活的舌头撬开牙齿，有酒的醇香。橘看着他眼角那一抹妖冶的红恍了神，一时竟不知道作何反应。

待到橘回过神来，他已经坐在浅水里，衣衫被男人褪了大半。那人亲昵地伏在他身上，双手不安分的在他身上游走，解开腰带抚摸着橘腿间的性体。

“这不是很有精神嘛...”男人用气音在橘耳边小声说着，还不忘引着他的手摸向自己的大腿。

“...橘。”

橘没有拒绝。

男人的湿透的浴衣下什么都没穿，橘甚至能摸到他腿间挺立的性器。骨节分明的手指不经意间擦过敏感湿润的顶端，引得身上人不住地呻吟。

“哈啊...对，就这样，再多摸摸我...”他再次吻上橘的唇，眼角的泪痣闪烁。

“臣，叫我臣。”

橘看着臣坐在自己身上扩张，一根手指渐渐增加到四根，眉眼间尽是情欲。

自己好像也醉了。

像是故意要吊他的胃口，臣喘息着拉扯自己的乳尖，扶着他的性器在腿间来回戳弄，却迟迟不将之纳入体内，末了还不忘嘲笑他的生涩。

“你知道怎么和男人做爱吗？”

橘抬眼看他，放在屁股上的手收紧了几分，以示警告。白皙的臀肉满满填塞在他指缝的空隙里，像一抹凝润丰腴的油脂。

臣撩起衣摆，轻喘着邀请他进入。

美人的邀请，又如何能拒绝呢？

橘挺身将性体整根没入湿软的穴口，身上人发出一声满足的长叹。

水面起了波澜，月亮的倒影在水中闪着细碎的波光。

臣被橘摁在阴茎上狠狠操干，骑乘的姿势让性器嵌入的更深，毫无章法的冲撞更是激得臣连连呻吟。声音放荡，毫不压抑自己的快感，甚至配合着橘的动作要求他向右顶。

臣有一副好嗓子，用在叫床上也是合适得紧。

“每个借宿的旅人都会和你做这样的事情吗？”橘微微皱眉，凑在他耳边沉声问。

臣啃上橘的臂膀，一句话说的断断续续：“怎么会...嗯啊...你，你和他们都不一样...”

“怎么不一样？”

“我...我不知道...”身上人的肌肉紧绷，穴口收缩——他就快到了。讨好一般，他拉着橘的手放到自己殷红的性器上：“快，帮帮我——嗯！”

只是揉弄了几下硬挺的性体，臣便呜咽着高潮了。他仰着头，后穴不住痉挛，紧紧吸附住深埋体内的性器。乳白色的液体挂在他的小腹，又随着身体的起伏滴入水中。

臣脱力般地伏在橘身上，泛着潮红的脸上尽是欢愉之色。

“湖水都被你弄脏了。”橘责备他。

“那你...要不要试试弄脏我？”臣在橘耳边吹气，诱人堕落的声音响起。

橘把他抱上满是花瓣的岸边，重新埋入不住收缩的后穴。上一轮的热度还未褪去，性器顶端研磨腺体的感觉逼人发疯，臣啃噬橘肩头的伤口，淡淡的血腥味让他觉得自己游走在失控的边缘。

“就这样，全部射给我吧。”臣的声音中是难耐的兴奋与期待。

然后，永远留在我的身边…

月下的桃花绽放得更加绚烂动人。

附近村中的孩子们照常上山采药。

今天不如往常，晨雾久久未散，空气中满是潮湿的水汽。不过三四个孩子结伴而行，依然嬉笑打闹，欢笑声响彻山谷。

一个孩子采着灌木丛里的浆果，忽地注意到地上零星的粉色，顺着飘落的方向望去。

“阿荣？”同伴唤他。

名叫阿荣的孩子没有回应。她着了魔般地愣在原地，装着药材的篮子脱了手。

“花…花，是桃花！”

“别说傻话，这个时候哪来的桃花。我说你是不是还没睡醒——”

领头的孩子看向阿荣的方向，他也说不出话了。

晨雾中，赫然出现了棵巨大的桃花树，满枝的粉红桃花开得艳丽，枝丫间挂着许多祈福用的红色丝缎。一只打开的药箱摆放在树干旁，周围还散落着几颗星星般的金平糖。

树下，那穿着浅色浴衣的男人突然回头，摇着折扇对着孩子们笑。

“嘘...别打扰我们休息哦。”


End file.
